


i don't wanna die (young)

by EyeMug



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, By technicalities ONLY, Character Study, Gen, I don't know I just write the aus, Not Beta'd, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Shirogane & Saihara are twins, don't ask me how that would work, wrote this because I've been real depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeMug/pseuds/EyeMug
Summary: "We switch! You'll be the protagonist - people seem to like you better at first, anyway - and I'll be the Mastermind. Think about it, your character would become obvious after a while, but me? I'll blend it! Junko-san will accept it, she doesn't mind what I do to the script as long as I make sure it sells!" Tsumugi's voice is bright, loud, excited. Shuichi makes a soft, worried and upset noise at that, but she pays no mind to it.Yeah, this'll work.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	i don't wanna die (young)

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a flashback of a whole ass series rewrite that I wanna do, but I was sad, so here take the twins also being sad (and shirogane being smart)
> 
> I'm not gonna explain much because I wanna add more one day, because I've put THOUGHT into this goddamnit but if you want a quick explanation I'll put it in the end note anyway enjoy
> 
> edit: OOHHHHHHHH FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT MUGIS LOVE HOTELL FUCKKHYHGHTYUGYTFRT this is not in that canon the love hotel doesnt exist here all it causes is PAIN

_"I can't do it anymore, 'Mugi. I can't. I saw - I saw Sayaka-san die and then Leon-san was executed and - god, god what are we doing? Tsumugi what are we doing?" Shuichi sobbed, his frame shaking. Rocking the back of the van he sat in. Tsumugi didn't know what to do. She knew what this meant, of course she did, she felt the same things time and time again but, she never expected Shuichi to crack first. Should've, he always was softer then she was, underneath his walls._

_"Shu," she started, crawling to where he was. Their old van croaked with every movement, logically louder then Shuichi's soft cries, but they seemed so quiet in comparison. The only person on her mind - her twin, her other half - is currently having a full on breakdown and, truthfully, she doesn't know what to say. "Hey, hey, don't cry, it's okay, it's what they wanted, y'know? It's what them and Junko-san wanted. It's okay, you aren't at fault, you didn't kill them, Shu."_

_It doesn't lessen his cries, but she finally reaches him, and encases him in a hug. He latches onto her, and cries into her chest. It's almost funny, in a sick, sick way. How such a short time ago he was doing exactly this for her._

_If he's this hung up over Leon-san and Sayaka-san's death... how would he be able to be a Mastermind for their game? With his boyfriend, his best friends? With her?_

_A sick realization bubbles up in her throat and she can't stop the words that break out -_

_"You can't do this." She says, not a question, a statement. And Shuichi freezes in her hold._

_He was the Mastermind of their game, she was the Protagonist. Opposites, but so so similar. Junko-san found it funny, that the twins would be in the position, but also such a good chance for despair that they... they had agreed. Shuichi was meant to play a part of an ally, at first. Dragging everyone in the game as well as the audience into a sick sense of safety, and then, on chapter five, Shuichi would show himself to be the person running the game. Right at the end of the trial._

_He couldn't do it._

_Fuck._

_Tsumugi raced her mind for possible fixes - force him? Put him in early with the false memories? - make someone else do it? Momota-kun? Akamatsu-chan? Ouma-kun? - no, no no, they wouldn't work, they had their places in the story she needed their places to stay. She wrote the damn thing, after all. Their false memories were made to fit the story she couldn't just change it._

_The only moveable person was -_

_Oh._

_"Shuichi. I, I have an idea, okay?" She says, her mind spinning. Shuichi'll object, but god, he can't do this, she realizes that now. Should've realized that at the beginning. He makes a curious noise in reply to her words, snapping her back to the present._

_"We switch." She says, and... yeah, she thinks. This'll work. A giddy feeling blooming in her chest. This'll work!_

_"What?" He asks, voice muffled by her shirt._

_"We switch! You'll be the protagonist - people seem to like you better at first, anyway - and I'll be the Mastermind. Think about it, your character would become obvious after a while, but me? I'll blend it! Junko-san will accept it, she doesn't mind what I do to the script as long as I make sure it sells!" Tsumugi's voice is bright, loud, excited. Shuichi makes a soft, worried and upset noise at that, but she pays no mind to it._

_Yeah, this'll work._

**Author's Note:**

> shirogane: shuichi you good?
> 
> saihara, staring into space: nothing matters! Time is useless we'll all die one day!
> 
> shirogane: ah shit the depression kicked back in
> 
> anyway🥺 the small bit of context is!!!!! junko wrapped every class into this killing game shit for a show but instead of her being like :) let's act it out none of it's real! shes like hey despair. they're like huh? vr systems so I cant have yall die and feel it. oh ok miss enoshima anything 4 u!!! so tsumugi was left to write her classes kg and she was like oh my bwrother! Me and him the same but not!! Yes yes :> and theres like a lot more lmao idk I just really wanna make a whole ass rewrite later so either I'll make a doc and link it here five months from now or I'll actually post the damned thing if I write it. Dont ask me which I dont know I posted this because I was sad because my best and only friend basically told me to fuck off and stop messaging her so I'm just tryna cope
> 
> but anyway funnily enough tsumugi is like. not the mc by any means shuichi kinda is? at first but it's mostly himiko and kokichi who would've guessed. shortie rights bitch kill the tall fucks


End file.
